Strithac/The Archives
The Archives are Strithac's personal repository of knowledge, which he keeps in his laboratory hidden deep within The Abyss. All knowledge here is stored within specially prepared orbs of orikalkum (dragon metal), infused with dragonkin magics. The knowledge inside may be heard and seen when holding an orb, closing your eyes, and clearing the mind to let the recordings inside play within the mind (much like the recording orb from the Wise Old Man's robbery of Draynor Bank). The subjects contained within each orb are categorized and organized onto labeled shelves for convenience, with each orb being ringed with dragonkin runes as a label for a specific subject. Notice: these notes are currently being worked on, so some of the subjects are a little out of date. When everything is brought up to my standards, I will remove this notice and you can browse this notes page all you want. Until then, check out Strithac's main page if you haven't already. Have a good day! -Raltin. Research A catelogue of Strithac's research, experiments, and creations. All notes in this section are listed in chronological order. The Archives Entry One The homeworld is lost; ruined by the Oppressor and her ilk, but it still exists, barely. Through The Abyss: we have survived, but were cursed by her to guard her relic. The division has begun; Necrosyrte and Dactyl turning on one another in argument over what course of action we should take. I have withdrawn from them, and returned to my duties as a scholar. Within The Abyss, where the detritus is discarded that the oppressor cannot recycle, I began construction of my bastion; my laboratory, my dwelling, my archive. They do not destroy that which resides here, my knowledge shall forever be preserved in the dark and quiet of this loathsome place, where I shall not be disturbed. I have kept its existence hidden from the others; it has given me time to reinforce the defenses outside, and the entrance. None but myself and those I deem worthwhile shall be able to enter here: I have made doors impenetrable, and only knowledge may unlatch the holdings that bind them shut; what better way to keep out the crude Necrosyrtes than with a lock that requires the mind to open? Entry Two Much time has passed; the creation of this new universe has finished, and so too has the building of my sanctuary. The oppressors have receded back into slumber, and the dragonkin take their first steps onto the new, perfect world. The Dactyl are hard at work; attempting to find ways around her curse, while the Necrosyrtes guard the very object of our oppression. I have joined this race to find a way around her foul magic: Strithac shall be the name they praise when our race is freed and born anew! Not Kerapac, not Phalaks, none other but I shall hold the glory of this achievement! Recording Orbs Entry One With the destruction of our universe, and the recreation of it into this new abomination that has erased our past, it has become clear that we need a more permanent way to record our history. The Abyss solves half of this problem; the oppressors do not enter it to destroy that which is inside, they only dispose of what they cannot recycle into its depths. The other half of the problem is this; paper rots, stone crumbles. For knowledge to persevere, it must be preserved on something permanent. I have found the answer to this problem: orikalkum. Our metal is strong, durable, pliable, and exceptionally useful for magical conductivity. Within orikalkum our memories will be safe for all time. We have brought much of it from the ruins of our world, for now my supplies of it are secure. In time, however, I may need to return to find a new source of it, hidden somewhere within the rubble and destruction the oppressors caused. Entry Two I have done it. My creations are beautiful; orbs of pure red orikalkum, infused with our magics, our fires. The orbs glow with a pleasant warmth, and I have placed runes on their surface to label them. The magical conductivity of our metal was perfect for storing spells of recording in the spheres, and even now I transfer my thoughts into this one. My notes from before the creation of these orbs shall also find their place within them. To see and hear what is within an orb, all one must do is to hold the orb, close one's eyes, and clear the mind to allow the information to flow in. Their only weakness was the forging process that created them: this flaw has been corrected. Further magics have been infused into them; giving my orbs heat tolerance beyond measure. To unmake these orbs, the wards that protect them from the fires of the forge must first be removed, which is no easy task. This suffices as a safeguard for now, and I am pleased with this success. I can now move on to other goals. Artificial Progeny Entry One The other Dactyl have sought ways to create hatchlings for us, ones unaffected by the curse. Kerapac took the initiative; and produced an immense beast, a female. Phalaks followed soon after with his lesser, three-headed creation. The experiment has produced nothing but broken, bestial offspring; unworthy of our kind. Kerapac and the others have taken to clinging to these failures, attempting to refine them, to change them to suit our needs. This continues to fail, no matter what modifications are added to them: metal, the elements, magic, all fail. No amount of adjustment will fix them, at their core, their flesh and minds will always be weak, there will always be flaws. I will not take part in this line of futile research. Flesh is imperfect, difficult and slow to change without drastic means of manipulation, and so flesh shall not be the what I work upon. Metal is pure, it is moldable, it conducts magic. These are the qualities that I seek to work with, and it is with metal that I shall shape our successors. Entry Two The project goes well. I have started and have used weaker metals such as bronze, iron, and steel for the first prototypes, so as not to waste higher quality materials. With metal, I have created statues that mimic our form; they are shaped after us, and do not walk like animals on all fours like Kerapac's abominations. They are as dragonkin should be. I have begun to animate these constructs with magic, and they operate well, but there are flaws that I have yet to work out. These crude metals are poor for channeling the magic I place within them, and the movements of their metallic bodies need further refinement. They must be more flexible, and flight cannot be abandoned. Fire breath is so far out of the question, these poor quality metals cannot handle the heat that our own breath possesses. Aside from these flaws, my creations show sign of intelligence, and instead of waiting for further breeding with dragons like what Kerapac and the others are doing, all I must do is change the spells I have infused into their framework. No waiting for eggs to produce young, this has sent my research into a far faster process than what the dragon project is going through. It is time that I move on to better quality materials. Entry Three Mithril and adamantite are what I have begun working with now. They conduct the magic I have placed into them far better than the previous materials I have made use of. Mithril has proven to be very useful, the lightweight framework opens up more opportunities to allow flight, unlike adamantite, which is far heavier. Adamantite may be stronger and more conductive, but the drawback is the weight. This should not matter however, as the materials I move onto next will need to be even stronger, and weight is one of the issues that I will need to compensate for. Further refinement of my spellwork has progressed the intellect and free will of the constructs. They show the capacity to learn, to think, but this is not enough. I require dragonkin, they must be able to think like dragonkin, and not like the simple creations they are. Anything less is a failure. The ability to learn is not enough, they must learn from a dragonkin's perspective. I will take steps to make this possible, and already several possibilities come to mind. For now, I will work out the issues of flight, and the metal I move onto next shall solve the heat issue for our fire breath. It is time I move on to runite. Entry Four The runite constructs are beautiful, but few in number. Their tolerance for heat has allowed me to spark a fire in their cores, that they are able to breathe out the mouth. The fluidity of movement has been fixed; I have taken flexible materials and have woven them between the metal plating, to compensate for what would be living tissue, such as muscle. This allows them to move more like a living creature. Flight was difficult, but if Forcae's creations can fly, than so could mine. I had to heavily adjust the strength within the wings, and metal plating as wing membranes does not allow for flight. For this, I had to resort to stretching organic material between the wings' framework. It was difficult finding a strong and heat-tolerant material, and who would have foreseen that Kerapac's creations would actually aid me in my own? I took the wing membranes from some of the matron's black progeny and applied them to my constructs. This addition and my modifications to the wing structure has finally gifted my creations with flight, but in the future I will look for a more accessible and more easily replaceable material for the wing membranes. Intelligence has been much more difficult. Despite my work with magic, the constructs remained with flaws. I searched long for an answer, and I believe I have found the solution. The recording orbs. Using a blank one, I poured as much knowledge of my personality that I could into it, and added it into the structure of one of the rune golems; letting it interact with the life-giving spells I had imbued into it. The results were astonishing. It began thinking like me, imitating me, copying who I was. It was confused, and further interaction with it resulted in it attacking me; believing me to be an imposter. I had no choice, I destroyed it as it defied its master. Despite this flaw, it is an immense step in the right direction. In the future, I will be more careful with what knowledge I place into the orbs that I fuse with them; they will know who their master, who creator is, and they will bow to my wisdom. It is now time that I move on to the metal that I had always intended to work with, and with the test phases over, I can now begin work on an orikalkum construct. Entry Five I have hit snares. The orikalkum golem was a masterpiece of work; the magic channeled perfectly through the metal framework, the fire did no damage to the metal plating, it could still fly, and my insertion of thoughts into the orb I placed inside integrated seamlessly. Although my creation may think, act, and learn as a dragonkin, there are still flaws. I may have made it clear to the one that I have created that it is not me, simply a vessel of my knowledge, but that still does not change the fact that it is not another dragonkin. It is but a flawed copy of myself; it does not develop differently like a child would from a parent; it does not think in any way other than what I would. With a child from two parents comes a mix of traits; a child is not a clone, like what I have produced. Molding my personality with another dragonkin's into a single orb would not solve the problem; the construct would not know how to think, it would not have its own personality, merely two conflicting ones that creates a flaw in its ability to make decisions. The constructs also have no souls; merely magic flowing through the metal, it is all that they will ever be: constructs. I can find no way to give my creation a soul: its own personality, its own individuality. Further attempts to correct my mistakes have failed: this project has failed. Still, something can be salvaged from this, it is not a complete loss. The soul holds the answer. While my constructs may not have their own, with my orbs and further research, I believe I could transfer a dragonkin's essence into the metal body. This may preserve the individual, and might release us from the curse, but this does not answer our problem: we need a cure, and we need progeny, not a way to recycle ourselves over and over. Metal has failed, and our own flesh must be treated, not handed over to a new form like the dragons; our own form must endure. At the very least, my creations can still be used for defense, for weaponry. I will convert those that are left to suit this purpose. I will find another way. Bane Defense Entry One The recent destruction of Kethsi by the Necrosyrtes has brought to my attention an ore that can be magically tuned to harm us. This has roused me from my recent inactivity after my failure with the constructs, and given me something to focus on. I may spend the majority of my time in my archive, but anything is possible, and I will not fall victim to this new weapon. I have taken to studying the bane ore that I have collected; it is a most fascinating metal. Its quality is nearly identical to that of orikalkum; a rare quality indeed, but it is softer and much more easily worked in lower heat than our metal, which both adds advantages and disadvantages when compared to orikalkum. Despite my fascination with the metal; I dare not make a weapon that could harm me, even here in my solitude, without having some form of defense against it. I will continue my research on this subject. Entry Two As part of my research, I have traveled to the planet the oppressors are sleeping in. While there, I captured a number of one of the more abundant creatures on the planet, called humans. This is the first time that the abundance of life in this cycle has been made known to me. There are many different races besides the humans, and although they might be insignificant insects, nothing compared to my own race, they still have their use for research. I shall begin collecting specimens soon, to store within suspension containers. So too shall these new creatures be added and preserved within my archive. In the mean time, I have already begun using the humans I have collected. Putting aside the bane ore issue for a moment, I preformed several vivisections and dissections, and wrote down my findings on paper; I will study these mammals more before I bother adding information on them to a more permanent source. From the left overs, I began using these to tune the bane ore into what could roughly be called "humanbane". Preliminary testing shows the humans reacting adversely to contact with the metal. I have already used my orikalkum dagger to inflict wounds, and compared them to the severity of those caused by the humanbane knife I forged. The subjects have exhibited intense amounts of pain, and their vocal complaints have caused my ears discomfort, but this is a minor annoyance. I was not all that greatly surprised to see that the humanbane wounds were more damaging than those caused by my orikalkum dagger, given the reputation of the effectiveness of the metal. Even with the strength of bane metal, these human creatures are still soft and weak, perhaps my research would be better aided if I find stronger creatures to test the metal against. Entry Three I have found another race more suiting of my needs. One of the more intriguing creatures I have come across; vampyres offer a more steady line of research to the bane ore problem. These creatures are sturdier than the other races I have come across; they exhibit few weaknesses, and their flesh is incredibly resilient to most forms of damage, much like our own. Through my scrying, I have been watching them for quite a while before I bother gathering specimens, and one observation perked my interest. Vampyres are very susceptible to the metal silver, and react adversely to it, similarly to the way bane ore effects what it is tuned against, but I have yet to make a comparison in the wounds between silver and what I will soon call "vampyrebane". I will have to be careful in my selection of specimens, as some vampyres are not pure it seems; the race is able to spread itself by infecting others with their own blood, which corrupts and turns the infected into a vampyre with the passing of time. This is not a concern for myself; I am beyond the filthy blood of a lesser mammal species, but infected individuals might corrupt my findings: I am unsure how a turned vampyre would react to vampyrebane compared to a pure one, and if the vampyre was formerly a human would they still be affected by humanbane? Turned vampyres present too many variables, I will have to collect pure specimens for this study. Entry Four Pure specimens on the oppressor's planet of rest are in short supply. I had to search carefully to find the numbers I required, any turned specimens I collected were stored away for vivisection and dissection later. What few pure specimens I collected were put to use straight away, although one of the chosen pure specimens managed to elude capture, one named "Lothorian", without even knowing how close it came to being put on my laboratory tables. Despite the loss of one specimen, I still had sufficient quantities to continue. I tuned some of the metal against the vampyres, then inflicted wounds with the bane dagger and compared it to wounds caused by silver. The results were unsurprising once more, as the bane wounds were more effective than the scratches I caused with the silver dagger. I began to wonder what combining the two ores into an alloy would do, but initial tests suggested that creating an alloy out of bane metal would corrupt some of its more damaging properties. I then used the vampyre bane dagger on a human subject, again comparing the wounds caused by my orikalkum dagger; the wounds were nearly identical in severity, unlike the gap between the orikalkum and humanbane wounds. This further reaffirms my studies that bane ore is similar in strength to our metal. Putting aside the comparisons between the wounds caused by a specific charge, once more started to make use of the vampyres I had collected. What few humans that were left I either stored in suspension or terminated. After my assessment of the damage caused by the tuned weapons on different specimens, I finally started work on refining an armor that could resist the bane weaponry. Through my observations, I have observed time and time again that bane ore can be tuned to be harmful towards a specific creature, from which the charge is derived, but can it also be tuned to resist a specific charge? I first tested this by tuning a lump of ore to the vampyres and hammering it into a thin plate, much like a small piece of armor. To continue, I then told one of the captive specimens that I would release it if it tried its best to damage the piece of metal that I had made, a lie, of course, but I received the response I was looking for. After I removed the bindings that were keeping the vampyre's upper body down on the testing table, it repeatedly attempted to damage the vampyrebane metal plate. Its attempts were in vain, as its claws could not scratch the surface in the slightest. Following this, I forced the specimen back down onto the table and placed the bindings back on. It protested, but this was once again a minor annoyance. I proceeded with creating a plate of humanbane metal, one of sufficient size to be used as a small protective armor piece, and placed it over the upper leg of one of the vampyres. I then used the vampyrebane dagger and stabbed down onto the metal armor piece, to test how bane metal would react to itself when oppositely charged. The armor piece deflected most of the blows, but the vampyrebane dagger managed to cause damage to the vampyre underneath, as the armor piece began to become worn from the repeated blows. I then used the vampyrebane metal plate I had made earlier as an armor piece, and struck with the vampyrebane dagger once more. This time the armor piece seemed to react in tandem with the dagger that shared the same charge, as the wounds underneath the armor piece were more severe. This revealed to me that armor made with the same charge does little to nothing to protect from a weapon of the same charge. These tests were a step in the right direction, aided by the vampyre's similar resistance to weaponry, like my own people's resistances, but more tests were required. If bane ore can be tuned to resist a specific charge, could it not then be tuned to resist itself? Entry Five The results from further experimentation have proven very worthwhile. Following my recent tests, I attempted to tune a piece of bane ore against the vampyrebane dagger I had previously created. What happened was very interesting, as the ore took on a charge I had not created before. I then smelted and shaped this newly charged ore into a small armor piece for one of the vampyre specimens. After placing the armor onto the forearm of the specimen, I repeatedly attempted stabbing the vampyrebane dagger into the arm where the armor piece had been placed. The armor piece deflected the blows from the dagger flawlessly, with no harm inflicted on the arm beneath. I had successfully created a bane armor piece that resisted the different charge of a bane weapon; having tuned the armor against the charge of the weapon. Following this, I tuned a lump of bane ore and charged it against myself, then forged it into a blunt dagger. After this, I tuned a sufficient amount of ore against the charge carried in the dagger, and made armor plating for myself. I did not create a full suit of armor, just enough to protect my vital areas and only the vital areas. I then tested the dagger against my armor, and the same results from the vampyre experiment were produced. The experiment has proven a success, but I will not share this knowledge with the others, it will be my own personal secret. The time may come that I am forced to defend myself against one of my own kind, and I do not want my aggressor, be they Dactyl or Necrosyrte, to be able to defend themselves against this only weakness. If I choose to share it, it will only be with those that I know are of no threat. Observation Outposts Entry One Following my success over the defense against bane weaponry, I turned my attention back to the new universe, and the fascination I have developed with the new forms of life spreading across it. I have begun construction on several underground outposts, one for each world that I have discovered, and plan to use them as a base of operations, for when I find myself needing to be closer for research and specimen collection. For the outpost on the perfect world, I have selected a location under a region called Hallowvale. This will suffice for now, and I have already built the outpost, moving all the necessary materials and equipment I need to it. It is time that I begin collecting specimens. Orrery Entry One After the creation of my observation outposts, I felt it necessary to begin cataloguing the locations of the worlds I discovered. To that end, I began construction of an orrery within my archive. The device sends a beam of light ascending from the floor, and projects the areas of the universe that I have mapped out; putting planets and other celestial bodies on display. Although it is not the most useful of my creations, it has provided another way to record my discoveries than the orbs, and frees up the demand for the orikalkum to forge them. Beacons Entry One Much time has passed since the construction of my orrery, and much has happened in the universe, very much on the world the oppressors took to sleep on. The most significant event: the death of the stone-toucher named Guthix. This is worthy enough to take the time to record. With the stone-toucher's death, a barrier around the world has fallen, and the young divine beings return, bringing with them more creatures to aid them in combating one another. This has made the collection of specimens more convenient, but this is not why I have started this recording. Something has stirred me out of my trivial research, and drawn me back to the past. When the homeworld was falling around us, I had already been conducting research on ways to store knowledge. Early work had seen the creation of small stones infused with magic, to hold the information recorded in them. They were flawed, but served well as prototypes to the orbs I later produced after the fall of the homeworld. During the fall, I recorded a warning within as many as I could, and teleported them across all the dragonkin's holdings, to alert those that found them to reach The Abyss and take shelter. One it seems has survived. In The Abyss, the detection wards I had put into place outside of my sanctuary alerted me to the presence of dragonkin magic, and I journeyed outside to investigate after determining there was no threat. I eventually found a ruined plinth, which the beacon should have been sitting on, but it was gone. Someone had discovered and reactivated it, but I do not know who the recipient of the beacon was. I will need to investigate further, one of my creations does not belong in anyone else's hands. Entry Two I have traced the location of the beacon and followed its trail. I was taken across Gielinor in my search for it, but have recovered it now. It was in the hands of a female icyene, I have since apprehended it and placed the creature within a suspension container in my archive. This has afforded me a unique opportunity. I will conduct a brief study to see if the magic in my old beacon damaged its mind in any way. To keep its mind awake and active while in stasis, I have fabricated an illusion of the future to affect its thoughts, and this should allow me to assess the mental state of my new specimen. Entry Three Remarkably, the specimen has freed itself from the illusion, but it was powerless to do anything within the suspension container. I decided to release the specimen, as I have icyene already archived in other suspension containers, and have done adequate enough research on the race already, including the usual vivisections and dissections for biological and anatomical inquiries. I found amusement in telling it of the elder cycles, and watching its faith of the Saradomin-user crumble. This had not happened before with the beacon, for when I recovered it, it was too damaged for the creature to understand the message it was meant to give. I presented it with difficult choices, and the creature chose to return to Gielinor with its memory wiped of what had transpired, which would return before the new cycle began, so that it would have time to gather those close to it and hide in The Abyss. I was true to my word, and granted it this request, but let it remember the illusion it had experienced while inside the tank. The time for minor research is nearing its end. New fields of research are opening, and I may be able to finish what I started with my constructs long ago: a cure to our woes. Revise Dream Siphon and Living Memories This is part of my revision of Strithac's notes; dream siphon and living memories have yet to be reworked, everything else above in the research section is good to read now. Heading to bed, I'll finish the rest tomorrow. Dream Siphon A Creation of mine that was made to destroy dreams of the stillborn elder: Mah. All of her dreams are simply made of elder energy from herself, making their forms not truly physical (an explanation as to why the darklings can shift their shapes) as opposed to species which were birthed from the anima of a planet. Divination as it is called is used to harvest anima in memory form and convert it into useable energy, it is the same concept here. Taking advantage of this unique weakness; my device rapidly drains and siphons any dreams of the elder energy that was used to create them. Once the energy has been completely drained from the dream: it fades from existence. The energy is then stored within the Siphon, which I can later use for my own purposes. Living Memories Entry One See section five, Memory Crystals, for relevant information. Following the successful creation of memory crystals, and the transference of memory into a physical container, I began to see implications. Memory is much of what makes an organism unique, it is experiences that shape, that cut, and weave an individual into what they are. Genetics have failed time and time again to provide a useful progeny, perhaps with magic and technology, I might provide a new solution. Entry Two Success has thus so far illuded me, but I am making progress. It has taken much effort, but I have found some ways to warp these memory wisps into ethereal shapes. So far they are crude, unintelligent, unrefined, but with more work I might be able to change this. Entry Three Creating life from nothing is not possible for mortal creatures, even ones as advanced as my kind. While these creatures show some intelligence, basic functions, they will never have souls; they will never truly be alive. A comparative example would be a creation of a lesser race called the Tower of Life, which creates animunculi; biological beings without souls. The creations of the dragons saw the changing of genetics into a new form; changing the body of a creature while warping the soul, but from these memories we only have magical essence, no true spark of life. This is to be expected from magical and technological solutions; while my creations will not have souls, they will still have thought, and that is the most I can ask for. Entry Four This project has been brought to an end. These creations of living memory have reached their limits; one ethereal form lacks the ability to hold more than a few memories at a time, they cannot maintain a collective of memories like I had hoped, and could only aspire to be a fraction of what a dragonkin should be. While these creations have a fraction of power, they do not hold much in comparison to the real living example. While this project may be at an end, my continued efforts with memory have not ceased; for I see only one obsticle in my way. The memories lack adequate storage capacity, and so are in need of a vessel that can contain them, I have been going about this in the wrong way, and will redirect my efforts accordingly. Entry Five It has been quite a long time since I have abandoned these creations, but it would seem they had at least some potential. In recent developments, some of the left overs from the experiments survived on their own and for whatever reason took to harrassing the human by the name of Yokrad, whom I have a recording on in another section. One of the memories was even able to poison the divinely charged human, much to my surprise. I was able to bend this outcome in my favor. Perhaps these memories will be useful as weaponry, despite the previous failure. Individuals Many individuals listed here are the result of my probing of the darkling Ptolemos, limited information. Dreams of Edda Mah These foul abominations that stalk this universe, of which I refer to as darklings, taint it with their unintentionally created hands. They must be cleansed. Arachnea Limited data, involved in Lashual's death. Undecided if I should target her, or abandon pursuit of vengence since recent developments have arisen. Noted strained relationships with darkling Ptolemos. Futher suspected involvement in the breaching of my outpost. Azulra Neraka Uninvolved in Lashual's death, it shall be spared, noted strained relations with darkling Ptolemos. Should it attack the darkling before it's service in collecting Lashual's memories is complete; it will dealt with. Kemses Uninvolved in Lashual's death, but has sentimental value to the abomination Ptolemos. This is duely noted. Marethyu Involved in the murder of Lashual, judgement has not yet been rendered, undecided on course of action for vengence. Ptolemos Accursed abomination, tainted further, or perhaps cleansed, by the warping of a rift after death. It lives once more, but is no longer what it once was, justice upon this one has been rendered mute. I have learned much of other individuals associated with it through the probing of the abomination's mind whilst it was unconscious in my laboratory. It's connection to Lashual after death has proven useful, it can access scattered memories of Lashual through memory rifts that I cannot, and thus it has been spared. It is earning repentance. For the time being, it must kept alive, at least until it's task has been fulfilled, any life-threatening attackers will be duely dealt with, as I will keep a close eye on this one. Drakkerkin (Dragonkin) Karsith Karsith is an associate of mine, a brilliant geneticist of the Dactyl, if not a little demented every now and then. As the centuries have gone by he has taken to locking himself in his labs with little interaction with others of our kind more and more often, and I begin to worry for him. It would seem he has given up all hope for reprieve from her curse, and instead fills his time experimenting in seemingly useless mutations and distractions in genetics. When he and other Dactyl interact they have started to use him as a test subject, whether he realizes it or not, as some have taken to putting herbs into his drinks in order to see results before deciding to use the herbs themselves, all to dull the pain she has placed on us. The continued use of herbs on him, though I have tried to prevent it, have taken a toll, his mind is only clear when I can keep his drinks clean and when he has something to keep himself preoccupied. When he is on his drugged stupors he tends to become erratic and behave in very demeaning ways; the worst is when he wears those fuzzy shoes that he coddles over. I am hoping the others cease their efforts to drug him in the future, the only good side that has come of this is that he has become quite relaxed through all the druggings, the pain slips away from him but the itch still prevails; part of the reason he remains active and fills his time with meaningless projects, a distraction from the itch. Hobgoblins Little relevant information. Drok Companion to the human Yokrad, I have met this hobgoblin on one or two occasions. It had courage enough to stay and attempt retaliation when two darklings fled at my presence. I decided to test it for amusement, and the creature proved competent in combat. It was rewarded for its bravery and skill, and for providing me with an amusing pass time. Humans Few are worthy to note. Yokrad A human who has achieved certain levels of divinity, he has proven useful. Vampyres Lothorian Foryx A useful pawn, it has been collected as a guardian of my outpost on Gielinor, if there is a member of a young race I have taken to hating the least, it would be this one. The creature intrigues me, and it has been the basis of many of my observations on the species, it walks as a rabid wolf amid sheep; all of its underlings fear it to some extent. This makes it a less controllable, but still usable resource. Observations will continue. Races My catalogues on the races of this cycle, may their destruction in the great cleansing be a swift one. Auspah There is little information regarding this nearly extinct race, I have little to offer on this, only that they were deeply attached to the magic of fire. Aviantese Foolish creatures resembling birds, that follow a false god who preeches promises that will never come to pass. They are a varied species, despite their misguidedness they are advanced in some forms, and are highly adaptable. Dreams of Edda Mah Foul sins upon nature, these creatures were born from the mind of the stillborn Elder Mah, and not given life from the anima of a planet; they are unnatural creatures, having not been born from the natural cycle of a world's unbalance in anima gifting life. They are an affront to the natural order, and should be eradicated. Cabbages I was dumbfounded to discover that these creatures, plants, whatever they should now be classified as, are sentient to a degree. This merits much study, I should begin dissections and mental probings immediately. Dwarves A mostly weak race, but admirable for their advances in technology that I would not have thought possible for a younger race. Elves An intrigueing race; filled with longevity and an aptitude for magic. They follow Seren, another abomination to spawn from the sickened mind of Mah. Fairies A delicate, yet strong willed, race of miniature humanoids with wings. Their magical prowess in establishing means of interplanar travel is impressive, and they have even taken stepts to creating primitive forms of technology. Genies I despise these creatures, powerful and often much too joyful, I am pleased that they are both rare and often contained. I despise one above all, however, one by the name of Soloman. This genie sells magical clothing and items to lesser races; this whole endeavor has made the human race look even more idiotic than they already have been, let alone whatever other creatures purchase his goods. Gnomes Similar to dwarves, yet these do not tend to live underground. This race is technologically advanced like the dwarves but they power their machinery in different methods than the usual steam power that the dwarves favor. Physically weaker than dwarves. Gorajo This strange race is one that I regretfully have little data on. They are in tune with spiritual energies and lead peculiar life styles. Humans Perhaps the most annoying race of all; these creatures are often possessed of a curiosity and appetite for power that surpasses many other races, and yet this race has much variety in mentality and should not be classified as a single group, due to high amounts divergence. Their varied opinions and natures bring much conflict within their own numbers, it is no small wonder that they haven't all killed each other off yet. Icyene A foolish race that the false god Saradomin has easily taken control over. Their willingness to believe anything that is "good" or "righteous" is the root of their problem, they have so easily been taken in by the blue hypocrite that they have sacrificed a large portion of their numbers in his name. -To be continued. Category:Dragonkin Category:Documents Category:Incomplete Articles